Texting for dummies
by Bunniix3
Summary: Welcome 2 the wonderful world of texting. what the use of calling when u can text...proceed and click on the story.as u read, u will find out what happens when 2 different types of ppls collide over the internet. The world is big but the inter. is bigger.


**Author' s note: ****This is a new story written by bells. I hope you enjoy. So today i am deciding what stories i should continued. please review this story and tell me if i should continue it.**

**_Summary:__ Everybody knows that conversations online are random,awkward, silly and plain fun. Nine bestfriends have create a website so they can keep in contact with each other. One someone invites a band over, will a feud begin  
_**

**_Screen names:_**

**_ Mitchie:Crazii4Eva _**

**_Peggy -Sweet-N-Sour _**

**_ Autumn:1ofakind  
_**

**_ Alex: Bittersweet_**

**_ Ella: Smiley:-) _**

**_Jason Grey: Bigbird  
_**

**_ Caitlyn: dancin2thabeats _**

**_Lola:krazi4u _**

**_Shane Grey: Danger  
_**

**_ Tess: Foxxxi3ladi3 _**

**_Amanda: Manderz _**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Bittersweet is online**_

_**Dancin2thabeats is online**_

_**Foxxxi3ladi3 is online**_

_**Sweet-N-Sour is online**_

_**Smiley:-) is online **_

_**Manderz is online**_

_**1of a kind is online**_

_**Bittersweet: **_**Hey ppls! wat up?!**

_**Smiley:-): **_**Nm ....just tha ski...lol**

_**Bittersweet:**_**(sarcasm) haha...i am dieing laughing. funniest JOKE EVER!....I can die in PEACE now!....**

_**Manderz: **_**No need 2 b harsh.**

_**Bittersweet: **_**Me ...harsh...psshh...that isn't harsh compare to what i can REALLY do!**

_**Dancin2thabeat: **_**Shut it .topic changing. anyway. did u c what Mitchie did to the science room?**

_**1ofakind: **_**But she did give the teach. a clear warning.**

_**Foxxxi3ladi3: **_**lol. yea...surree....after she turn ...Green. The color is not working 4 her. :-)**

_**Sweet-N-Sour:**_**U-n - ur dumb combos.**

_**Foxxxi3ladi3: **_**Touche**

_**Bittersweet: **_**Hey, speaking of Mitch...Has anyone seen her?**

_**Manderz: **_**...oh shit....I thought she was online. omg...I am bugging out!**

_**Dancin2thabeat:**_** lol ...u still r bugging .**

_**Manderz:**_** always bringing out the obvious. **

_**Bigbird is online**_

_** is online. **_

_**Danger is online**_

_**Smiley :-) : **_**OMG...the president is online. Wait....is it spitzer bcuz i don't like him. He a meanie. He trying to make school days longer :-( Ur not welcome here SPITZER!**

_**Dancin2thabeat: ROFL!!!!!! do u noe how many mistakes u just made in dat 1 sentence. 1st, i doubt the pres. is online, 2nd, spitzer is not a president ...he the former government...duh dupe ass. -n- u talking about obama bcuz he the pres. - n- he trying to make the school days longer...duh!**_

_**Sweet-N-Sour: **_**O_o**

_**Bittersweet: **_**Hold on 1 sec....I thought Lincoln was presidennttt....**

_**Dancin2thabeat:**_** It official....I am the braniac here.**

_**Smiley:-) : **_**....i hate policy...**

_**Dancin2thabeat: **_**Ummm....It politics....**

_**Manderz:**_** Anyway...hi Shane. Hi Nate and hi Jason!**

_**Bittersweet: **_**Wth did the beach blond girl said?**

_**Manderz: **_**Fyi....i am all natural.**

_**Bittersweet: **_**SUREEE..**

_**Dancin2thabeat:**_**shut ur mouths ...NOW!**

_**Manderz:**_** fineeee....i am gona go call mitchie. find out wat the hell happening.**

_**Manderz is on the phone.**_

_**Sweet-N-Sour: **_**R U GUYS REALLY CONNECT THREE?**

_**BigBird: **_**Y****up. I am jason. Danger is Shane and is Nate.**

_**Smiley :-) : **_**I don't like presidents. **

_**Dancin2thabeat: **_**ROFL....enough said..**_**.**_

_**Manderz is online**_

_**Manderz: **_**She not picking up her house phone**

_**Dancin2thabeat: **_**did u tried her cell?**

_**Manderz: **_**oopss....i forget.**

_**Dancin2thabeat: **_**Dumbass...**

_**: **_**We will be back.**

_** is away**_

_**Danger is away.**_

_**Bigbird is away.**_

_**Bittersweet: **_**I AM BORED!**

_**Crazii4Eva is panicking**_

_**Manderz: **_**Where were u?!**

_**Bittersweet: **_**U had us worry**

_**dancin2thabeat: **_**to death**

_**Sweet-N-Sour: **_**We were terrified**

_**Manderz: **_**Horrified**

_**Smiley :-): **_**Sick**

_**Bittersweet: **_**we were scared**

_**Manderz: **_**thinking where the heck were you?**

_**Crazii4Eva: ****C**_**an ya just shut the hell up? My battery dieing and ya r ranting about god knows what. Can someone come 2 my house.**

_**Manderz:**_**Y?**

_**Crazii4Eva: **_**Bcuz my stupid door is stuck and i am lock in the friggin attic.**

_****__**Smiley :-):** _**Throw urself down**

_********__Crazii4Eva: _******R U SHITTING ON ME? IT FOUR EVEN SPIDER MAN COULD JUMP IT WITHOUT USING HIS STUPID WEB....STUPID SPIDERS....**

_********__Manderz: _******B there in a few.**

_********__Crazii4Eva: _******Thxs ur my god**

_********__Manderz: _******Techinally..goddess.**

_********__Crazii4Eva: _******shut ur mouth!  
**

_********__Dancin2thabeat:_****** Temper problems...**

**___Crazii4eva_********___:_****I DO N****OT HAVE TEMPER PROBLEMS!**

**_Smiley :-):_ SO what u doing?**

**_Crazii4eva: _R U SERIOUS.**

**_Crazii4Eva has just log off._**

**_Bittersweet: _ either she just got piss or her fone die..._._**

_** has just log on**_

_**Danger has just log on**_

_**Big bird has just log on.**_

**_Manderz:_ I AM BACK!**

**_Smiley:-): _brb. gona go tinker...dat was embrassing....**

_**Smiley:-) is using the bathroom**_

**_Bittersweet: _I officially rock. I am awesome!**

**_Dancin2thabeat:_ wat u did now?**

**_Bittersweet:_ I got a video of my brother snoring. haha. payback is oh so effin sweet.**

**_Smiley:-) is online_**

**_Smiley:-): _dat was crazy**

**_Manderz:_ wat?taking a piss?**

**_Smiley:-): _Noooooo!!!! ...falling down the stairs.**

**_Dancin2thabeat:_ ...don't u always do that?...**

**_Smiley:-): _yea...well..i guess..but i felt going up the stairs...**

**_Bittersweet:_ ROFL**

**_Bigbird: _wat does "rofl" mean?**

**_Smiley:-):_ it means...**

**_Bigbird: _just found out.**

**_Smiley :-):_ so wat does it mean? O_o**

**_:_ it means roll on floor laughing.**

**_Smiley :-): _I don't like you**

**_Smiley:-) has just log off_**

**_1ofkind:_ So ...where is Mitchie?**

**_Manderz:_ She went off in search of food and murdering her brother. she be on in a few. HAHA I AM IN HER CLOSET....sad part is that i am lost....**

**_Foxxxi3ladi3:_ lmao...how did u got there?**

**_Manderz:_ ...i...i don't even know...O_o**

**_Smiley:-) has just log on_**

**_Smiley :-): _So guess what ? ...ok enough guessing...i was just chatting with josh **

**_Manderz:_ What he said?**

**_Smiley :-): _he wants to ask somebody out.....**

**_Manderz:_ WHO?!**

**_Smiley :-): _Welll....YOU!**

**_Manderz: _AHHH!!!!!!!!!**

**_Foxxxi3ladi3: _AHHHHH!!!!**

**_1ofakind:_ AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**_Crazii4Eva is online_**

**_Crazii4Eva:_AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**_Danger: _R u ok?**

**_Crazii4Eva: _Yep...i just felt like joining in...lol...**

**_Danger:_ All of u go 2 the same school?**

**_Crazii4Eva:_Yep. if we don't already got tired of seeing each other faces 7/5. we go here and chat when we are not hanging out.**

**_Sweet-N-Sour:_ I don't think the fact that we r talking 2 connect three have dawn on us yet.**

**_Crazii4Eva:_ Wait...wat the hell is she talking about? Someone gives me answers and i want them NOW! ...and a hot cocoa while ur at it. don't ask me how u going 2 do two tasks at one time....guess wat it call multitasking!**

**_Dancing2thabeat:_lol... Yea they r connect three. Mandy knew them when they were little.**

**_Crazii4Eva:_ Thxs 4 tha answers....now where my HOT COCOA.... :-(**

**_Dancin2thabeat: _sorry i don't have any cocoa.**

**_Crazii4Eva: _YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!.**

**_Dancin2thabeat: _lol**

**_Crazii4eva:_ Bye. i gona go make sum hot cocoa and watch "the orphan" and other scary movies by myself. nobody come to my house and try to scare or i am going to hurt you guys understand.**

**_Dancin2thabeat:_ make me some hot cocoa!**

**_Crazii4eva:_ NO ! MY CHOCOLATE!**

**_Crazii4eva has log off_**

**_Dancin2thabeat: _Lexie come over to my house. this is going to be awesome.**

**_Bittersweet: _k . I am going to bring the video of justin's snoring so u can upload.**

**_Dancin2thabeat:_ kewl. Peace ppls. **

**_Dancin2thabeat has log off._**

**_Bittersweet has log off_**

**_Sweet-n-sour: _they r up 2 no gud. i going to go. cya l8r**

**_Sweet-N-Sour has log off._**

**_1ofakind:_ i am leaving 2. it was nice 2 meet u.**

**_1of a kind has log off_**

**_Foxxxi3ladi3 has log off_**

**_: WOW...ur friends acted normal around us._**

**_Manderz:_ u obviously don't know them well enough. that _was their freak out stage_...well except Mitchie, alex and caitlyn...they always act like that...**

**_:_ t2u 2morrow. we have 2 go 2 rehearsal.**

**_Manderz: _OK bye!!...miss u guys :-/**

**_Manderz is offline_**

**_ is offline _**

**_Danger is offline_**

**_Bigbird is offline_**

**_Smiley :-):_ hey where is everybody??**

**_Smiley :-):_ hello?**

**_Smiley:-):_ anybody there?**

**_Smiley:-)_: They always do this to me....Y am i always tha last to log off.**

**Smiley :-) has log off**

**

* * *

**

**_Author's note:__ i hope you enjoy this chapter. please review and tell me if i should continue_**


End file.
